


What Can Happen In A Day

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenThe fury of a goddess is realeased upon Xena whose friends and family are murdered. Xena distraught goes to Ares who conforts her, but her grief is too deep so she jumps to her death. Hades takes Xena to Olympus where chaos is about to begin...





	What Can Happen In A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will (drat!) own any of the characters from X:WP or HTLJ. I’m not making any money from this yadda, yadda, yadda and I never will so don’t even bother suing me. If you want to use this story on your page just write and ask me! I most likely will say yes! This story contains unintentional spoilers for many episodes (you won’t spot the episodes). However it happens after Fallen Angel but there is no Immaculate Conception. The only episode that has major spoilers that I didn’t realise at the time of writing is You are There (Sixth Season). That’s it! Also the character of Nariole is mine. 
> 
> Please take the time to write me a quick E-mail, with what you thought of the story. Or any ideas you may have for it.

Xena was in a daze; she was standing in a town hall, in a pool of blood. Around her were the fresh remains of her small group of good friends. Everyone she had ever known had just been killed. Gabrielle, Joxer, her Mum, Autolycus, Ephiny, Iolaus, Iphicles: King of Corinth and even Hercules who’d been tortured before he was killed. He had been caught in the chains of Hephaestus and then given the hinds blood via a sword through his heart, which killed him. They had booked the town hall to celebrate Xena’s birthday. "Great way to have your birthday" she stammered out loud as she collapsed in shock onto the blood stained floor. She was still in shock and her whole body was shaking from the ordeal. The soldiers that had just killed her friends and family were immortal, that had been discovered after running them through with swords noticing that nothing had happened to them, no blood, no pain; there were too many soldiers for them to fight. _They could only of belonged to Ares, the God of War,_ she thought. It was a strange army of _soldiers_ , Xena didn’t even know they were an army. But she was still to numb from the shock to think properly of why Ares would do this to her. There were not really any reasons that she could think of, none that would really cause Ares to do something like this. She decided to go find him, to see if he knew who did this to her, and why!   
  
But as she was walking out of the temple shaking and crying she noticed that one of the soldiers had left his sword behind. She picked up the sword and noticed that it had Ares’ symbol on it. She couldn’t believe that Ares really was behind this. The sword had Hind’s blood on it! _He wants me back so much that he got my family and friends slaughtered. That bastard, I will KILL him._ Racked with grief she walked slowly out of the temple, determined to find and hurt Ares as much as she could, for what he did to her!   
  
After deciding on her strategy, she started to think that maybe it wasn’t Ares that did it at all, it must have been somebody else for she hadn’t felt his presence, during the incident, and she knew that if he was behind this, he would of attended the massacre. She thought… after a few minutes she realized there was only one other person who could have done this! Discord. She knew that Discord hated her immensely, because of the affection Ares held for herself. Discord would be with Ares in his temple. The temple wasn’t too far away. So she set off, in quick haste in spite of her deep wounds so that she could find her and kill her   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Back at Ares’ temple, Discord watched Xena for another hour, through a god mirror, picking up the shattered pieces of her life. Not realizing that Xena knew that she had done it! She was watching with great satisfaction, when she realized that she would have to think of something to tell Ares, an excuse to why she put a spell on the best men he had to make them temporally immortal. Also, why she had given them the Hind’s blood to put on their swords and lastly why she had gone back in time to get the hinds blood and then sent them out to do damage to Xena and her friends! " _Oh, well_ " she thought," _He doesn’t need to know who you did it to!_ "   
  
There was a shower of almost purple smoke, and then Ares appeared in the midst of it. He was wearing his usual leather attire that accentuated not only his muscles, but the power of who he was. Ares casually walked over to Discord (who quickly popped the magic ball) sat down in his magnificent black throne, eyed her up and down and spoke to her "So Discord, my lovely lady. What have we been up to today?" very calmly.   
  
"Oh, you know the usual stuff" she replied.   
  
"No, I don’t know!"   
  
"Must you know everything I do! Don’t you trust me?"   
  
"No…"   
  
  
  
Discord took a deep breath and said "I had some fun today with the mortals". Ares sensing she was hiding something, got up out of his chair, walked behind her and gently turned her around to face him. "Well… Are you going to tell me what you did or are you going to leave me in suspense?"   
  
Discord hastily took a few paces back and shakily spoke "I had your best warriors kill some people and they kind of…." She stopped dead in her tracks for at the entrance to the temple stood Xena. She was a bloody mess because of the fighting. Xena was cold and wet from the rain and her heart felt as warm as ice. Blood was gushing from her deep wounds and tears that were not to be seen were now streaming rapidly down her face and her sword was covered in Hind’s blood that was aimed directly at Discord.   
  
Ares turned around and saw Xena standing there in the state she was, and just watched in shock. He couldn’t think of what to say to her, however he looked at Xena and saw that she was looking at Discord with great hatred and contempt. He quickly put two and two together and roughly guessed that Discord had got them to kill someone dear to his Xena.   
  
He looked again at Discord for a long time before he spoke. When he did speak, his voice was in shock and it was low and dangerous "Discord, who did you tell them to kill?" before, Discord could answer.   
  
Xena spoke "She told them to kill my Mother, Iolaus, Iphicles, Autolycus, Ephiny … Hercules and …" she paused before she continued "Gabrielle". With that she sounded her battle cry and ran with her sword towards Discord, Ares stopped her. She looked up at him and saw the fire and anger that he was well known for being directed at Discord.   
  
Discord went to disappear, but couldn’t in time. "Why, in **Tartaurus** did **you** do that?" he roared at her. He shot fire towards Discord, which she dodged. "You think, just because you’re a goddess you can mess with anyone’s lives? I don’t think so, you may have powers, but they are **nothing** compared to mine. Besides you killed **everyone** that **Xena** my chosen, held dear. You killed **MY** half-brother. You will be punished for this. **Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again for the rest of your immortal life**."   
  
Just before she vanished in shear fear for her life she spoke to Ares in a gloating tone "You know Ares, when Zeus eventually finds out what happened, everyone in Olympus will think you did it and well…you will be ridden of from the world. You fell straight into my plan. No-one’s going to believe you!!! Oh, and Xena. That atonement kick you’ve been on for the past five years won’t make up for the damage and millions of lives you ended when you thought it was their rightful time. Now that all your friends are dead, you can understand the bitter hatred that so many people carry for you. This is how they feel Xena! Enjoy it, by the way I really did enjoy the floor show earlier!!!" With that, Discord disappeared from the room.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares took Xena’s sword and chakram away and asked if she would like a bath. Xena nodded. Ares gently held her hand still unsure of how to act, but Xena gripped his hand as if she never wanted to let go. Xena spoke "Ares, you are the only person I have left in my life, please don’t leave me too!"   
  
Ares looked into her eyes and noted that she was searching for a friend. He spoke in a voice that she had never heard before. It was full of …happiness "I would feel honored if you stayed with me for as long as you liked.” Xena accepted. Ares then spoke again "Here is no good for you to stay, there are so many bad memories here, let me take you to my temple in Thrace. You can stay there. There won’t be any bad memories there!"   
  
Within moments they were standing in a beautiful room with fresh flowers and a bath with rose petals floating in it. A four poster bed with black and gold satin sheets was in the room. A table and some chairs were also present. A faint gold light entered the room from somewhere that Xena couldn’t find. She had always known that Ares would be kind to her. But this for some unknown reason caused her to cry.   
  
Ares walked over and held her. She felt the warmth and sincerity of his touch and found comfort in it. However, Ares realized that he still had feelings for her. But he was feeling a new emotion. He wasn’t doing this out of love, he was doing because he wanted her to trust him. Ares lifted up Xena’s hand from his shoulder and gently asked her "Would you like to have a bath?"   
  
Xena nodded ever so slightly, still badly traumatized from the deaths. Ares carried her over to the bath and turned around while she shakily undressed and lowered herself into the bath.   
  
It was then Ares saw the intensity of the wounds. He asked her if she would like him to heal her wounds. Once again Xena nodded, she felt the wounds disappear. Xena went to speak but stopped, instead she went into the middle of the bath and then spoke to Ares in a voice which had lost all the meaning to live "Ares, come in the bath with me, take me, you know you want to…I want to. Let me give you…my forgiveness for many things…please…I need you, I need to feel you, I want you."   
  
Ares was torn between showing Xena his love and risking everything or by knowing that he’d be taking advantage of her and that he’d never be able to forgive himself. After making up his mind he gently declined the offer to get in the bath with her, but instead washed her back. Xena had been stabbed in the back and there was blood all over her hair and back still even after she had been healed. Ares gently washed her back and accidentally startled Xena by speaking his thoughts out loud. _Why did Discord do that! She knows that I care for you, she knows I don’t like seeing you hurt. But she can’t accept it. Why must she torment me so? It’s not fair!_  
  
Xena herself was crying, but had heard Ares’ muttering so she had stopped crying over the death of her friends to listen to him speak. _Ares really must care about me_ she thought. She got out of the bath, Ares turned around so that she had time to look decent.   
  
Once Xena was dressed in a deep blue silk gown, Ares once again carried her, over to the bed. He led her down and gently folded the silk sheets over her, when she called to him "Ares, Don’t leave me alone! Stay with me please." With that she sat upright and flung her arms around him and held on to him as if clinging on for dear life.   
  
Ares was shocked at first and realized that she really did view him as her only ‘friend’ in the world at the moment. Once again, he lay her down onto the bed and she beckoned him to stay with her, throughout the night he held Xena during her nightmares and tortured dreams and looked at her through deep brown chocolate eyes that held only love and adoration for her while she slept.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Persephone came running into her husband’s chamber in a bath of cold sweat. Her husband Hades God of the Underworld was still asleep. "Hades, please wake up … something truly horrible has happened"   
  
Hades groggily awoke and saw the look on her face and bolted upright in shock. He had never seen her like this before, something on her face was wrong. Hades calmed Persephone down and asked him to tell him what’s wrong. But all Persephone managed to say was "New arrivals…Hercules … " The rest of what she was saying was incoherent. She collapsed on the bed. Hades had only heard one word that she had said and that was "Hercules". He got dressed and took himself off with shear dread of what he was going to see.   
  
The God of the Underworld went to greet the new arrivals; he had the duty of deciding where everyone went. Whether they went to the Elysian Fields or to eternal damnation. This morning however had a difference to it. There was only one boatload of people there. And when he saw who was in it, he himself almost passed out.   
  
"By the Gods, Hercules…Hercules, what are you doing here?" he stammered out. He had noticed that Hercules was dead (for Hercules had entered his realm before alive) and that his companions who were Hercules friends, were also deceased. He looked straight into Hercules eyes and asked who had done this.   
  
Hercules looked back at him and with a sinister smile said "I don’t know…perhaps someone WITH AN ASSOCIATION WITH WAR!!! I’m guessing Ares perhaps…"   
  
Hades thought for a minute, it didn’t seem like the kind of thing Ares would do, it wasn’t his style. Besides, Ares would know that he would face the wrath of all the Gods by killing Hercules…everyone knew Ares has always had it in for him…it’s just that it doesn’t seem like him to do this! Hades spoke "You are all coming with me to see Zeus, NOW! I want to know why this has happened" Hades with a thought transferred them all up to Mount Olympus, with shame showing in his posture.   
  
~~~~()~~~~   
  
Xena woke up and looked around, when she saw that she was in Ares’ fortress she burst into tears. Ares who had been awake watching her all night, asked her what was wrong, but before the last word had gotten out of his mouth. She turned to him and said something to him that struck fear in his immortal heart. "Ares, my world is gone, I don’t deserve to live. If I hadn’t of been locked in the backroom of the hall after I’d been hurt, then I could of saved my friends or have of died trying. I have killed hundreds of people in my life. Why couldn’t I of died with them. Ares, if something ever happens to me, erase your mind of me. You will always have a place in my heart, don’t forget that…I’m going to leave today. I will never look back nor forward, there is nothing for me, in this life… in my life left worth living for". With that she got out of the bed and got dressed into a black dress with a low neck line. She then sat down at the table and just looked at the food. She pushed it all off the table.   
  
Ares looked at Xena, not even knowing how to approach her. All that was going to change in an instance however. Xena rose from the table and looked out the window that looked over the mountains. With one swift movement she broke the glass and jumped through the window. Before Ares could do anything to stop her. Ares raced over to the window but it was too late. She was falling and there was nothing in his godly powers he could do to save her. Ares watched on in horror as she fell to her death. He heard two voices screaming one was Xena’ and the other was…his. He quickly gathered his strength and transported himself directly underneath where Xena was falling. As he looked up he could see a figure of never-ending flowing black fall straight into his strong, secure arms. Ares audibly gasped in relief, he turned Xena’ face towards him so he could ask her if she was alright. When he noticed a red feather near her neck. Now fearing the worst Ares transported her back to his bed chambers, laid her down on the bed and turned her over. Ares looked Xena over and mourned. Ares the God of War, defender and heir of Olympus started to shed tears for the very first time in his entire immortal existence. Ares bent over and lifted his Warrior Princess into his strong, protective arms and held her as closely to himself as he could. During through all, he shed clear hot tears that were stinging his eyes closed. Together they were then as one, while Ares bathed them both in a sea of love.   
  
~~~~()~~~~   
  
"ZEUS" a voice roared out to him.   
  
Zeus awoke from his slumber and went to the throne room from where the voice came from. "Hades, what are you doing…" He stopped he looked at the group of people surrounding him and saw his son Hercules there. Zeus blinked, realization hit him knowing that Hercules was dead. His son was dead, and there was nothing he could do about. "ARES" Zeus summoned his son the God of War, he assumed that he had done this. The whole of Mount Olympus shook with the intensity and anger in his voice.   
  
Ares took his time in appearing, the power emanating from him was awesome. As Zeus looked at his son, he felt hatred fly around the room, his son had seemed to have lost his only bit of humanity. Zeus looked down onto the floor where his son now laid. "GET UP" he roared at him, thinking it was a staged acting attempt. Ares picked himself up off the floor, holding his tears away he did not want to shed them infront of his father, nor anyone else. Xena was the only person he would cry infront, and looked into his father’s eyes with the purest hatred. As Zeus looked back into his eyes he knew that something had broken inside of him, he had become pure evil. There was something about him that was wrong, he was grieving!   
  
Zeus was about to speak to Ares, when Ares roughly pushed him aside and strode over to where Hercules was and he uttered two words to him, once again speaking with no humanity in his voice "Xena’s dead."   
  
With that, Zeus decided that he should call the 12 Olympians together not only them, but every single God/Demi- god, he did so. In a matter of moments, the throne room was littered with sparkles from the Gods arrivals.   
  
Zeus spoke "Hercules has been killed, someone in **THIS ROOM** did this to him. I will find out who and when I do they will be **KILLED**. Personally by me! Each one of you **TODAY** are going to come before me and I will search each and every one of you till I find the one with his murder in his mind. Even if you didn’t commit it yourself you still have to have gotten the Hind’s blood and instigated the chain of events. As you know, the Hind’s blood is one of the only ways to kill a God or a Demi-god. You plotted the plan, perfected it then carried it out. Who wants to be first?"   
  
At the back of the hall a couple voices took up the chant of saying "ARES, ARES" The chant grew louder and louder till most of Mount Olympus was saying it.   
  
Zeus roared, everyone fell silent.   
  
Athena rose from her chair and spoke to Zeus "Everyone, here knows that Ares has always had it in for Hercules and striking at Xena’ party would be the best way not only to destroy Hercules, but to gain Xena back on his side. Because of all the grief she would be carrying. To summarize Ares would of won for he would get Xena back and the world would be rid of Hercules, thus Xena would be the Destroyer of Nations again. Of course he killed him, he has the prime motive. Why check his mind when he obviously is guilty." She sat back down; the chant started up again.   
  
Zeus got up from his throne and commanded for silence to come about. "Even though he is the God of War and even though he always has had it in for his half-brother. He is by no means exempt from this ‘procedure’" Zeus called Ares forward and everyone watched Ares as he got up shakily from his throne and walked towards Zeus. Just before he reached his father he turned around to the rest Olympus and spoke with the pure hatred still shining through his voice "Boy, have I got a surprise for you all!" He glared at everyone then continued to walk before Zeus. He knelt down and Zeus proceeded to look into his mind to see if he was the one guilty of committing the crime.   
  
As he looked he saw something he didn’t expect; Ares hadn’t committed the crime. He came out of his mind and looked down at the rest of the Gods who were expecting a sentence of "Guilty" to come out of his mouth. Instead all the Gods gasped in disbelief when a sentence of "Not Guilty" came from his mouth.   
  
"That’s right, you heard me. Ares is **NOT** guilty! Whose next?" No one volunteered. Zeus looked at Athena and spoke to her. "Since you are the goddess of Wisdom it should be you who check their minds for you have the greatest power of the mind, second to mine. Besides you would be a fair judge"   
  
Athena thanked Zeus and then went round the table of the 12 Olympians, she went to Hera then Aphrodite and so on. Till she finished the table. She walked to Zeus’ throne and spoke "The 12 Olympian Gods are not guilty of this crime, it was someone else in this room."   
  
Ares then spoke "Try Discord, I’m sure you’ll find something interesting there"   
  
Everyone’s eyes fell on Discord who felt her life slipping away from herself, in fear of life. However, unknown to everyone (including Ares) she held a tiny dagger in the inside of her hand which was covered in Hind’s blood. Zeus looked at Discord and called her up towards him. She walked up to Zeus and knelt before him and waited till he had placed his fingers on her temples to start to probe her mind. Then she opened her palm and using the knife made a slash on his right arm. He looked down in horror and felt himself dying. The Hind’s blood had entered him and now he would die. The other God’s looked on in horror as he died before them.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares watched as Discord killed his father, he started thinking " _She killed my father! Hang on, if Zeus is dead I take the throne. I’m his first son! That conniving bachae! Thinking she can get me by killing my father. No way, I will damn her to Tartarus before she knows what even hit her! Discord will **PAY** not for Zeus but for Xena…Xena, I loved you_ " Ares stood up from his throne and walked round to where Discord was, he looked at her and then with one swift movement threw her to the other side of the room where Hades, Athena and Apollo restrained her. Ares continued his walk towards Zeus’ throne. Which was at the head of the table. The rest of the Gods already knew he was the heir of the throne so they didn’t stop him. Ares placed a hand on the top of the throne and Zeus’ throne disappeared and Ares’ throne reappeared in its place. He sat down in his ‘new’ throne and addressed the Gods "As you know, I am the heir to the throne. You all know the tradition of which you must follow now". Each of the remaining 10 Olympians (minus himself) all stood up and bowed towards Ares and spoke simultaneously "Ares, God of War, with the powers of Olympus we accept you as King of the Gods"   
  
There was a sound of thunder roaring and the whole of Mount Olympus shook. The heavens shook and the earth shook. All mortals looked up towards the sky knowing that a powerful god had died and that one had risen to take its place. But which one it was they didn’t know.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares then received his power as King of the Gods, it was devastatingly powerful. Ares spoke "I am still a God of War but I am now also king of the Gods and as my first duty… Hercules and his friends shall be bought back to life" (It’s impossible to bring back a full god back to life, especially after being killed with Hind’s blood) With that, he restored their lives to them while Hades looked on in surprise. Ares sent them down back to earth. "This meeting of the Gods is dismissed, all may leave except Hades, Discord and Athena.”   
  
"Hades, bring Xena back and re-unite her with her friends, I’ll be great debt I know. But she deserves it, besides I…love her. You may go now."   
  
Hades didn’t leave he slowly opened his mouth to speak to Ares "Ares, I’m afraid that I’m not able to bring Xena back. Both the Fates and the Furies would not allow it. They let you bring back Hercules and his friends because a God had killed a half-god, I’m so sorry!" With that Hades disappeared down back to Tartarus to look after his wife.   
  
Meanwhile, back on Olympus Ares was addressing Athena "I told you I didn’t do it, but you wouldn’t believe me. I’m not going to punish you but let this be a… a warning. You may go now"   
  
Athena paused and spoke "Brother, I have always held hatred in my heart for you and the fact that your being king does not change that! Don’t do anything foolish for if you do, I’ll be the first one on your back. Remember I’m watching you." She then left the hall.   
  
Discord started to retreat when she and Ares were the only ones left in the room. "Discord, I am very angry at you, however because of your actions I’m now King of the Gods… You will still be punished as greatly. Do not leave Olympus at all, you will be punished before the end of the day. So I would advise you that now is the time you should say goodbye to whatever friends you do have. I’m surprised you have any at all!" With that Discord left the throne room.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Hades had returned to the underworld to discover Xena waiting there for him down there. He started to explain to her what had happened up on Olympus and she immediately asked to see Ares. Hades advised her that it wasn’t a good idea. But she persisted so he gave in. In a twinkling of an eye. Xena stood in the throne room with Hades at her side.   
  
"Excuse me, Ares but you have a visitor" Hades said and as quickly as those words came out of his mouth he just as quickly disappeared from the throne room. Ares slowly turned around not expecting to see Xena standing before him.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares looked at Xena in complete shock. Nothing could have of prepared him for this. He started to speak to her "Xena…Xena, my precious, my princess. Why did you do that to me? Do you know what you did to me? I’ll show you what, you mean a **LOT** to me. More that you will **EVER** know!" With a flick of his wrist a projection appeared on one of the walls in the vast hall. Ares made Xena watch what had happened to him as she fell to when he caught her and took him back to his chambers and his emotions and reactions to it afterwards. She stood there in utter shock, watching him mourn and cry over her.   
  
Xena went to speak to Ares, when she suddenly started to feel strange. Ares was watching her carefully. He didn’t want anything else to happen to his princess. "Ares, I feel strange. I’ve died before but this hasn’t happened before. Help me!!!"   
  
He watched her then began to realize that her spirit was disappearing as if it were being erased! He spoke urgently to her "Xena, your spirit is being erased, I’m pretty sure I know whose done this. But if I’m not able to save you, um… there are two things I want you to know!. One I will always love you although we have had our differences, and the second thing is that I will never have another chosen. You were my best and last. Nobody could be as good as you. And the thought of losing you is…tearing…me apart" With that he walked over to her and passionately kissed her on the lips.   
  
When they finished he pulled back and Xena spoke "Ares, there is no time left to save me" her voice growing fainter and her spirit was getting clearer "Ares, Despite our differences. I have loved and hated you at times …I have always loved you no matter what…I still do. My time is up, you can’t save me. I know I won’t exist for much longer, but please be good and remember what I told you, this morning, do what I said! Please!!! For both our sakes. Oh, take care of yourself and make sure that Discord gets her moneys worth" she managed to raise a small grin "I love you" As soon as she had finished saying those few words her spirit vanished and she was no more. She didn’t exist anywhere anymore. And his heart ached badly, for what was no longer existed.   
  
Ares sank down to his knees in the vast hall of Olympus and screamed a primal scream of loss that echoed around both the mortal and immortal world. _War loved…and Xena loved me…War_. He continued to sit there rocking backwards and forwards like a child.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Hercules sat round the campfire with Iolaus and Gabrielle. The others had gone back to their villages or had moved on, all of them carrying in their hearts the sadness of Xena’s passing. On the fire was some fish cooking, but none of the felt like eating. Gabrielle starting crying "She’s really gone, no she can’t be! She’ll find a way back to us! She **HAS** to. Oh why did she jump to her death!" Gabrielle was sobbing louder now. Iolaus tried to comfort her but to no avail as he started to cry to.   
  
Once they had been returned to earth from Mt Olympus, Hades had come and told them what had happened to Xena. How she had jumped to her death and that Ares couldn’t bring her back. They had all stood in shock, except for Hercules who already knew that she had died.   
  
Back round the campfire Hercules watched as Iolaus tried to comfort Gabrielle. He started to think as he stared at the fire for a while and then spoke. His voice hoarse with tears "Iolaus, Gabrielle I’ve been thinking. I’m going to go to Hades to allow us to see Xena to say goodbye to her. I think it would help us. If not you then me" Iolaus and Gabrielle looked at the Demi-god and nodded. All three of them racked in grief. Hercules still couldn’t believe that Discord had slain his father Zeus and that she had contributed to Xena killing herself with grief for her friends.   
  
The next morning a group of three could be seen heading down the path towards the entrance of The Underworld.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
" **HADES** " roared Hercules. Hades appeared before the teary faced travelers. With his head bowed looking at the ground. He wouldn’t look at them. Hercules sensed something was wrong and asked him what it was.   
  
Hades looked at him and started to speak "Discord, was jealous of Xena. Because of Ares’ affection for her. She killed Zeus with the Hind’s blood and made Ares king of the Gods as you already know. When I had been dismissed from the assembly. Xena spoke to me and asked to see Ares, to speak to him. I don’t know about what. Anyway, someone went to the threads of life. And although Xena’s had been cut. They took the thread and…" he paused, tears coming to his eyes. Hades had heard stories and had seen Xena in the underworld before, and had grown fond of the warrior princess. Hades quickly pulled himself together and tried to continue "they took the thread and burnt it. Xena isn’t here, Her spirit was burned away, and she’s gone forever. She will never rest, not eve! n the Great Ones would know where she is. Her spirit has been erased, but the life she led won’t be forgotten" Hades looked at the group as they stared in horror at the thought of not being able to say goodbye to their dear friend.   
  
Gabrielle started to shake and scream uncontrollably "NOOOOO!!! ARGG!!! THIS ISN’T FAIR" She bought her hand to her mouth and started to vomit. Iolaus went over and tried to help her calm down so she wouldn’t choke.   
  
Hades looked at Hercules and pulled him away from the others. "Hercules, I know this isn’t the best time but I don’t know what to do with myself. I miss my brother Zeus and …Ares isn’t talking to anyone and is really a walking time bomb. He is so upset. You wouldn’t believe it if you saw him. Hercules… Ares and Xena had started to form a friendship and Ares loved her and now Discord who was jealous of Xena has taken it all away from him. Aphrodite told me this. She’s been the only person that Ares will speak to. By the way I think you should send Gabrielle to see Ares, it might help them both" With that the God of the Underworld vanished and left Hercules to battle with his emotions.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Discord sat in her room on Mount Olympus. Thinking about the past two days and of all the events that had happened. _This is perfect. Mt Olympus is much better like this and its going to get better when the rest of the Gods see what you have in store for them! None of them will be safe! NONE OF THEM!_ All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed the knife with the Hind’s blood on which somehow she had managed to keep still after the event and once again hid it in the palm of her hand. She then walked slowly towards the door, wondering what deity stood behind it. Discord started to think _Great! Punishment time. Ares said he’d come for you. He’s too mad with fury to even think straight. Discord you must admit to yourself you went a tiny bit too far. But you’ve done it now and must face the wrath of Ares king of the Gods. How could you of been so stupid to forget he was the heir to the throne. Now he’ll cast you into oblivion._ Discord made herself shut up realizing that her thoughts were scaring her. She opened the door and before she even knew what Deity it was standing in front of her, slashed their wrist with the knife that had the Hind’s blood on it.   
  
The deity looked down in horror and with their last ounce of strength grabbed the knife from Discord and plunged in into her right arm. Discord looked at the dead deity and then started to feel faint. The Hind’s blood was taking effect. She stumbled over to her desk and uncorked a bottle of some peculiar green liquid and drank some of it. All of a sudden she felt better, she knew she had the upper hand on the remaining Gods of Olympus now! For she not only had possession of the Hinds blood she had the Antidote. However, she kicked herself for not taking the entire antidote from where she had found it when she had had the chance. It was then she felt herself being summoned to the throne room by Ares, God of war, King of the Gods.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
When Discord arrived, Ares was alone in the room. When all of a sudden Mount Olympus shook with dread, the skies erupted in chaos and once again all mortals on earth looked up knowing another God had died. Two in one day wasn’t right, something bad had happened. Chaos was on Mount Olympus.   
  
Once the thunder had died down and the skies had calmed down and Mount Olympus had stopped shaking. He realized that another God had died, he knew it was Discord but he had no proof. But another thing was worrying him. Which god had died!   
  
"ARES" a voice screamed to him in panic. It was Aphrodite, she came rushing over to Ares "Ares, another ones been murdered. She…She…she’s GONE. SHE’S DEAD" she screamed.   
  
Ares rushed over to her and held the shaking Goddess of Love. Ares spoke to her "I think I know who did it. I think it was Discord. But we have no proof… that reminds me.”   
  
"DISCORD, COME HERE" Ares roared with anger "You killed Zeus, my father you are to be punished. You will be sent into oblivion!"   
  
Discord thought quickly "Wait, you don’t want to do that"   
  
"Oh, don’t I" was Ares reply.   
  
Discord spoke again once again gloating "I have the antidote to the Hinds blood" she mockingly said "But no-one of Olympus will ever find it because they don’t know what it looks like nor where it is, and no mortal would find the antidote either. Ha Ha" and with that Discord vanished back to her room.   
  
Ares looked back at Aphrodite and spoke "I can’t destroy Discord for she knows where the antidote is, also spread the message none should approach her. She still has the dagger with the Hind’s blood. Now tell me Aphrodite who..who..Who died" His voice on the brink of unstableness and his eyes covered in tears.   
  
"Ares, she killed Hera, your mother" Aphrodite spoke softly noticing the impact of her words.   
  
Ares stood there stunned he then shook uncontrollably and fell to the ground. He spoke "She killed my parents, that she-devil killed **my** mother…my father I don’t care about" his voice had lowered to a whisper in between all the uncontrollably emotions that were running through him. He somehow stood up and called for Hermes the messenger of the Gods. He told Hermes to gather the remaining Olympians for a very important meeting. One that would change the both the mortal world and the immortal world forever.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
"Gabrielle, I really think you should do this!" Hercules said. He was about to say something else when the earth shook and the sky erupted into thunder. Hercules stood up "Something is not right, another God has been killed. Discord killed my father…NO! this can’t be happening" tears came to his eyes. Gabrielle moved forward and comforted him as the half-god cried himself to sleep.   
  
Gabrielle gently pulled the blanket over Hercules and walked back over to Iolaus. They both sat in silence for a while both thinking about the past two days. "Iolaus" Gabrielle started to speak. "I’m going to go and speak to Ares. I think it will help me to talk to someone who knew Xena really well. Someone who has done a lot for her and helped her…quite a few times. I mean, you two were good friends to her, but I think Ares might benefit from this as well, when Hercules wakes up, tell him I’ve gone to Ares’ temple" With that she got up and bade farewell to Hercules’ friend and set off.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Back in the throne room, Ares sat impatiently waiting for the other Olympians to arrive. Once they were all present. He told them of the recent tragedy of his mother and how she had died. Suddenly Athena stood up, she spoke "Ares, I have just realized something. If you rose to take Zeus’ place as king of the Gods. Who takes Hera’s place as Queen?" with that she sat back down. Ares pondered the thought for a while and then spoke fighting back tears for what he knew was a difficult decision for him to make. Who, out of the Goddesses would take his mother’s title? The title of Queen of the Gods! The other Olympians watched him. _Zeus_ he thought _had never announced the heiress to the throne because he never thought he needed to! Great how do I know who it is? I don’t want to marry any of them…I want to love Xena, I’d rather rule with Xena by my side then rule at all_. Ares spoke "I will think about this deeply. Although this wasn’t the original purpose of the meeting it will now take priority. Thank you Athena for pointing that out to us. All of you may leave, all except for the Goddesses." With that all the male Gods left the throne room. Leaving only Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia and Demeter standing there. He was about to raise the issue again when he felt someone call him. Ares didn’t recognize the voice in his head at first. But slowly it dawned on him who it was. He quickly spoke to the Goddesses "I think I’ve found a way to solve the problem but for now I have to attend to something urgent" With that Ares left Olympus in a dazzling display of blue and white smoke. Leaving all the Gods and Goddesses battling the question of the day and looking out for Discord. Just incase she was going to pull a stunt on them. All of Olympus was very wary of her!   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Gabrielle sat there in Ares’ temple wondering if this was such a good idea when Ares appeared before her. "Gabrielle" he spoke "I know why you’re here…to talk to me about Xena. But before we can talk about that we have another problem" He flicked his wrist and a chair materialized for Gabrielle to sit it. She sat down and listened to Ares as he poured out the story about what Goddess was to take Hera’s throne after Discord had murdered her.   
  
Gabrielle listened and spoke "What does this have to do with me?" Ares replied "I know that you can come up with some way to help me pick one out! Please Gabrielle for Xena. I feel so bad in losing her, just like you do. The last thing she said before she disappeared was that she loved me. And knowing that I can’t bring her back makes me so angry and upset! I can’t think straight" He started to cry, a single crystal droplet of water fell from his deep dark brown eyes down over his chiseled features, to the corner of his mouth. Gabrielle carefully slipped her arm around the mourning God and for a long time the two of them sat there crying about the loss of their friend.   
  
Gabrielle sat there thinking about the way Xena’s spirit had vanished. It was then she realized that the Fates controlled the strings of life and that something must have happened to them to of swayed their judgment to of let Discord, of whom Gabrielle was sure that it was her that burnt her spirit away, to burn Xena’ life line. Gabrielle lifted Ares’ head up off her shoulder and told Ares what she had just concluded. He looked at her for a moment, a look of realization passed over his face. He spoke, his voice hoarse from crying "Gabrielle, your right. Discord must have done something to the Fates! We must see them! Maybe they know where Xena is! I’ll look after you. Mount Olympus is dangerous at the moment. Discord is going around killing everyone. If she finds you she’ll kill you too" Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Ares composed himself, stood up and extended his hand to Gabrielle to take. She cautiously took it. Ares seeing her reluctance spoke to her again "Gabrielle! , you HAVE to trust me. It’s the only way to try to find Xena and to stop Discord. If Discord finds you she’ll poison your mind against me and then we won’t be able to help Xena. I‘ll look after you Gabrielle don’t worry. Just trust me!" His voice was having a seductive effect on her, which calmed her down. She took his hand and they disappeared from the temple to re-appear on Mount Olympus.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
_Well, today must be my lucky day! I can’t believe this, first Zeus and Hera, now Ares and Gabrielle are playing right into my hands! Well, I’d better keep my eye on that bundle of a pathetic Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. She’s the only one that Ares really opens up to! Mmmm you have the whole of Olympus at your fingertips! Wait! You can’t keep using the Hinds blood for it will be too suspicious, Go to the threads of life itself and steal the Gods threads from the Fates! Oh Discord, make sure you remember to get the dagger of Helios, without it your little plan will fail! I really must stop thinking to myself. Oh well, now the hard bit!_ After all her thinking Discord left to go visit the Fates who lived on the other side of Olympus to steal the God’s threads.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares and Gabrielle had been on Olympus for about half an hour. Gabrielle was exhausted and hungry. So Ares got her some food and a room for her. When Ares was about to leave her to let her get some sleep, Gabrielle spoke "Ares um… thank you for this" he looked at her with a surprised look on his face which he quickly covered up with his usual arrogant one, but not before Gabrielle saw it. It was then Ares remembered that Gabrielle was a bard and a very smart one at that. "Gabrielle, if I told you there was a cure to for Hind’s blood, would you help me!" Ares asked Gabrielle. She just sat there dumbfounded, but then realized what he was actually saying. She thought for a while longer before speaking "Are you saying that someone found a cure for Hind’s blood, say this person is Discord. And that you need to find where the rest of it is located!" Ares nodded in reply to her question, paused and spoke "Discord said that no-one of Olympus could find it, that basically means anyone immortal. Discord also said that mortal’s would find it hard to find, because they don’t know the whole world’s history I’m guessing." Gabrielle sat there puzzled by what Ares said when she figured out that what Discord had said was a riddle. "Ares, Discord gave you the key. Mortals don’t know the history and immortals wouldn’t be able to find it because they didn’t know…So there is only one other person who would know!. Ares who is the creator of all things?" Ares thought for a moment "Nariole, the Goddess of All Things" " Exactly, so all we need to do is find Nariole and she hopefully can tell us!" Ares looked at Gabrielle’ hopeful face. He really didn’t want to have to tell her that Nariole had left all her knowledge on Olympus except that which could endanger or be used to threaten any living form either mortal or immortal in the living realm, before she died. But Ares had to so he took in a big breath and carefully explained to Gabrielle the bad news. Ares felt a p! ang of sorrow when he told Gabrielle, because of the way her features twisted into a face of sadness.   
  
Gabrielle sat thinking again… _Great there is no Nariole anymore except in Tartarus and Hades sure won’t give mortals or Gods any access to her…Wait a minute Hind’s blood can be used to harm immortals but the antidote can’t which means its in the scrolls she left on Olympus!!!_   
  
"Ares" Gabrielle spoke with hope audible in her voice. "The hinds blood antidote isn’t a harmful substance which means that its in the scrolls!". Ares glanced up at the bard and noted what she said. "Which means all we have to do is find it, come on, we have to find the room first. It should be underneath the North palace, because that’s the oldest palace...it belonged to Zeus and Hera. Its mine now as well…Gabrielle, I do miss them. We gods aren’t that conceited we do have feelings too…anyway enough mushy chat we’ve got to find that scroll!"   
  
With that Ares and Gabrielle were about to teleport to the palace when Discord appeared. "Well, well, well. Going hunting for scrolls our we! Anyone in particular say…this one which tells you where the antidote is! I don’t think so. Oh yeah, don’t think of going back in time either, because that’s where I got it from. You think I would be that foolish to take it from here…Ares you have always underestimated me. By the way did your mother ever tell you that its bad to play with matches! My Mum didn’t!" With that Discord lit a match and set fire to the scroll. Ares and Gabrielle watched as it burnt away.   
  
Gabrielle watched in horror as the scroll slowly started to burn, she couldn’t take it any more. Xena hadn’t done anything to deserve this. "I hate you Discord" she spat out. But Discord couldn’t care more or less what she thought, for she was hatching another idea in her head. _Mmmm…You should go and visit Athena, she’d side with you if you played everything correctly, but if anything goes wrong she wouldn’t. But you do know that Athena would do anything to get rid of Ares_ "Haha Sorry guys gotta go Bye!" discord left the room leaving a crying Gabrielle and a very angry god of War who was contemplating revenge.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
_‘This is working perfectly. Xena is gone, Zeus and Hera are dead and Ares…well he isn’t going to be leader of the gods much longer now is he!!! I think you should visit Athena. What are you waiting for?’_   
  
Discord walked up to Athena’ door on Mount Olympus and knocked on it hesitantly. "Come in" spoke a very controlled voice. "Athena…I have…","You have what?" Athena said. Discord looked up at her "I have an offer for you. You don’t kill me for what I’ve done. And so by doing that you let me kill Ares so that you can become Queen of the Gods!" Athena looked at her up and down and stepped up from her throne. "Discord, you know that I hate Ares for himself. We are rivals and we go way back. I give you permission to kill Ares but be warned. If you fail there will be nothing I can do to help you. Oh! One more thing, I know that you were going to steal the Gods threads from the Fates did you do it?" Discord looked at Athena in bewilderment how did she know? "Athena I don’t know how you know that, well…I guess it was predictable and you’re not the goddess of wisdom for nothing. But no I didn’t do it" Athena quickly dismissed Discord and sat back down in her throne.   
  
_Now that Discord is going to murder Ares. I gain control of Olympus and then no-one will know that I…never mind. Damn, that was to close. I must be more careful. Now to the Fates, those Godly strings aren’t going to be there much longer._   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
The three fates went about their eternal chores. Clotho spins the threads of life, Lachesis weaves the threads together and Atropos cuts the threads when Celesta visits that person to take them to either the Elysian Fields or Tartarus. Atropos went to snip a thread when she stopped and sat down and sighed. "My sisters, I don’t know what we are to do. First Discord steals Xena’ thread and then burns it. Now I feel for certain that the Gods threads are in danger. But we can’t move them for fear of disrupting time and continuity. Therefore I say we do the only thing possible. We have to enlist protectors to help us. And there is only one god I’m sure of who would protect us. I vouch that we enlist the aid of one that is known for war…Athena. She is not only the Goddess of Warfare she is also the goddess of Wisdom and that would help us greatly." With that the three fates nodded and returned to their tasks.   
  
Atropos once again stopped her task and went to the northern wall of the room and pressed her hand on a particular stone. The stone had the symbol of Medusa’ head on it. It was the stone of Athena, next to it was another stone it had Ares’ pendant carved on it. That stone was the stone of Ares, the series of stones extended for the whole of the wall. As Atropos placed her hand on the stone she sent a message to Athena. _Athena, you’re duty, as a goddess of wisdom and warfare has always been kept true. Now us, the fates, the protectors of the threads of your godly lives need your help to protect them. You’re the only one we trust. Please come at once, thank you._ Atropos removed her hand and went back to snipping the threads of life.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
_Where am I? I can’t be in an underworld of Hades because theres no-one else here. I can’t be in a spiritual plane because Alti would be here. Plus I’m not in the Amazon land of the dead either. I know where I am…I’m in a empty world of nothing. Not a physical or spiritual realm. Something different to that, wait maybe I can create something, a bolt of energy. Maybe if I focus on something in my mind that would be able to understand the energy they may be able to find me… Ares, he would understand the energy, our bond. That’s it. Here goes nothing._ Xena concentrated with all her mind and sent a bolt of energy to Ares, hoping that it would get to him   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares screamed out in anger as Gabrielle gave up all hope. Gabrielle sat done and started to think about all the adventures and fun she and Xena had had. As Gabrielle was remembering her mind flicked across a bit when Xena had said that she and Ares had a bond because she had been his chosen. As soon as she remembered this her eyes flashed open. "Ares, the bond do you still have the bond" she asked. Ares looked at the bard angrily "What the hell are you babbling about". Gabrielle felt like she wanted to sink through the floor. Ares saw how he had hurt her "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lash out at you, I’m just so god damn angry at Discord and all the gods. I’m sorry" Gabrielle looked up at the dark god and saw him pleading for forgiveness from her. "Ares, its alright. It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re probably don’t have the bond anymore so you can’t find her or anything" She hung her head in sorrow. She muttered something that only Ares could vaguely hear even with his godl! y perceptions. "I failed you Xena. I’m so sorry" Ares heard her say this and walked over to her and put his arm around her. "That’s not true Gabrielle, look how far you’ve come already to find her. You put your grieving behind. You took a risk in visiting my temple and coming to Olympus. You had to trust someone who has manipulated you for years. Then theres Discord and the other gods I needn’t mention them. Xena would be very proud of you." Gabrielle gave a tiny smile and burrowed her small head into the large chest of the god of war for comfort and he complied by comforting her. Ares was stroking her hair when he felt a jolt of energy go through. Startled he jumped back from Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked up, something was different with him. "Gabrielle the bond…its back". He said in shock. Gabrielle slowly stood up. "Does that mean…it’s Xena…like…oh, oh" she started to cry. "Hey, don’t cry. I’ll try to find out where its coming from" Ares started to search worlds and astral ! planes with his mind. He’d almost found her when he felt a block come through. He thought quickly, _Great, something’s blocking me. I need help…Gabrielle_. "Gabrielle…quickly come here. Put you’re hands in mine and focus and think of nothing but Xena" She quickly complied, Ares’ found that with her help they were able to push past the block. "I found her! No this can’t be right." Ares looked worried. "Ares, what’s wrong where is she" asked the bard. Ares looked at Gabrielle "The bond is gone again but she’s somewhere. Maybe we should visit the fates, they might be able to help us…She’s ‘alive’ "," Good idea Ares" Gabrielle smiled whole heartedly for the first time in days.   
  
"Not so fast brother…besides you’re a little late to visit the fates." Ares and Gabrielle turned to see Athena standing there. Gabrielle stepped forward only to have Ares’ hand put on her shoulder. She spoke "You killed the fates?" Athena smiled a small smile at them "Gabrielle, they asked me for my help to protect them and the threads in the best way I could. I was protecting them but…something happened. Atropos somehow had Hinds blood and she tried to kill me. I was defending myself." Athena started to cry.   
  
Ares was watching Athena carefully "Gabrielle" he whispered "I don’t like this one bit, come lets go. Wait a minute, I know its mean to think this. But if she’s killed the fates. What’s to say she doesn’t have our threads?" Athena looked up at him and wiped away the one tear on her face. "Very good! Bravo! Seems I can’t fool you two. Guess what Ares, you’re correct but a little late. Besides I have the threads now and there’s nothing you can do…to save yourself and the other gods or Xena" With that she disappeared.   
  
"Ares, the Fates lets go there" Gabrielle whispered. "Why?" came the obvious reply. "When I was at the Bards academy many years ago. I remember hearing a fellow bard say something about something the fates owned called the Gods stones. Each of them has a symbol on them to represent each god or something like that. But they’re very powerful. He said that it was a myth though"   
  
"Gabrielle, that’s no myth, although there is something you don’t know about those stones. Gods can’t touch them, not even there own stone. No God has ever touched it, for fear of the unknown." Ares with a flick of his wrist flashed from the room with Gabrielle in his arms.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Gabrielle and Ares appeared in the Fates weaving room. Gabrielle looked around "Oh…" she didn’t manage to say anymore before throwing up. Infront of Gabrielle were the Fates. Their bodies mutilated, limbs cut off, blood everywhere. Ares walked over and helped Gabrielle up he looked at them and then spoke "My sister is meant to be the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, this isn’t even Justice. Gabrielle try to see if theres a dagger or anything there. Gabrielle I know my sister well enough. She expected me to come here and the moment we touch them and get blood on our hands she’ll appear here with Apollo and the rest of the gods and pronounce us guilty. I’m not that dumb…lets play their game" Ares looked at Gabrielle with anticipation and excitement of the confrontation about to happen. Gabrielle looked back at Ares and thought _We’ll at least he’s got his mind off Xena for a while. Oh I do believe by judging that look that Athena is going to mighty peeved when Ares has fini! shed with her… Xena I miss you._   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
"Hermes, call a meeting together of the rest of the Olympians. I know Ares won’t be attending…he is reason I want the meeting called, thank you" With that the winged messenger of the Gods set off to do Athena’ bidding. Within moments the Olympians had all gathered together, Athena stood up and walked to the end of the table "Fellow Olympians…I have first hand knowledge that Ares has been plotting to kill the Fates…we must come up with a way to protect them". Apollo looked up at her "Why would Ares want to kill the fates?" , "Because…then he can get our life threads and harness our power and use it for his own whims". Aphrodite stood up "I know I rarely say anything at these meetings but I don’t think Ares would do this, he is still to fragile after Xena’ death to do anything of this caliber!". Athena looked at the blond goddess "Love Goddess, we are dealing with a cunning bastard here, who wouldn’t know love if it hit him in the face. Besides where did you learn to talk like that…you stick to your little love problems and your ditzy ways. You only know about ‘love’… we are dealing with hatred. Ares doesn’t need a motive" Aphrodite’s eyes widened at her vicious words _Damn Athena, how dare she…Love is the most powerful force on earth. Some Goddess of Wisdom, she doesn’t realize that love is not just between two people or just sex it takes on many guises more than I can even count._ "ATHENA…I’ve had it to here with you bagging me for all the years. Love is the most powerful force on earth. You want to know something…I have NEVER shown you the full extent of my powers because you have always believed that I was nothing but a ditzy blond. I’m more powerful than you will ever be. I exist because Ares does and vice versa. Us two are the most powerful Olympians and you have just never been able to accept it. When Ares was made mortal…chaos fell on the earth. Innocents fought over nothing, but warriors were more peaceful. If you are as stro! ng a goddess as you say, then why did that happen. You are a goddess of War, chaos shouldn’t have been unleashed but it was…why is that? Is it because Ares is more powerful than you? On that day when Ares was mortal, my powers weakened dramatically. If both of us are gone the world will rule in chaos and none of you could stop it. If I go mortal and lose my powers, there would be no war or peace…the world would stop for no-one would want to do anything. I don’t only deal with love I also deal with hate…me and Ares work hard to keep the world correct and its people like you who hinder it. So I ask you this, why would Ares steal our threads and kill us…because by doing that he destroys himself!" Aphrodite sat down reeling with the tumult of emotions that were washing over her. Athena watched Aphrodite as she sat down _Aphrodite…you bitch…wait I can prove her wrong_ "Alright then, you have such faith in your brother I say that us Olympians go to the Fates rooms" The Olympians nodded with that they transported themselves to the Fates.   
  
~~~~()~~~~~   
  
"Ready Gabrielle!" Called Ares as he watched Gabrielle get ready to position herself next to one of the Fates to smear blood on herself. Ares walked over to where the God Stones were, he looked around until he saw his rune sketched on one of the stones. He held his hand near it. "Gabrielle pick up the dagger and pour blood on yourself on the count of three. I know this is hard on you, but we have to make this look believable. One…" Gabrielle looked at Ares with understanding on her face, just as he was about to announce the next number she spoke "Ares…this will work, but I don’t think that all the Gods will believe that I did it all…for you don’t have a spot of blood on you" Ares looked at the thoughtful bard and saw her point. "O.K’ was all the dark god said. He walked over to Gabrielle and cupped his hand in the blood on the floor, he wiped it on his face and hands and on Gabrielle, he then gently pushed the bard down into the blood as he himself lowered himself into the red sea. There in the red sea two figures could be seen pouring blood on one another. Ares stood up and walked over to the God Stones. Blood all over his infamous leathers, his hands and his face, he took a deep breath "One…Two…Three" As soon as the last words was out of his mouth the Olympians appeared in the room as Gabrielle went with the dagger to stab one of the fates bodies and Ares pressed his God Stone and as he did he yelled "XENA" The Gods stood in shock as they saw Ares press his stone. There was a blaze of white that whirled around the room when the light left, Ares had disappeared and so had all the God Stones except for his which had grown and now marked a doorway. Gabrielle remembered Ares’ words as they were discussing their plan _whatever happens try and follow me…we have to stay together now._ Before the other Gods could fully recover from what Ares had done. Gabrielle ran towards the door that had his rune design on it. She opened it and quickly! shut it before looking to see what was inside. As soon as she shut the door the doorway disappeared and there was no way out.   
  
Athena watched the actions of Ares and the bard, she wondered whether they were alive.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
"Iolaus…do you want to catch lunch today?" The blonde Demi-god asked his friend. "Nah…a nice tavern with lots of food sounds much better than catching fish…uh, Herc?" "Yeah, Iolaus" "Lets review something here…O.K" "O.K"   
  
"Alright Herc…Sky is blue!"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"Grass is green!"   
  
"Yup"   
  
"Thugs are baddies!"   
  
"Yup"   
  
"And…the Gods of Olympus…live on Mount Olympus!"   
  
"Yup…why all the questions this morning…you want to talk about something?" asked Hercules, who during that whole time had started a fire and had just caught a quail. "Oh…nothing really…except you could answer one thing for me why are all the Olympians STANDING INFRONT OF ME" Iolaus started laughing in hysterics. Hercules looked up from the fire to see all the Olympians standing there "What brings all of you down here?" Apollo stepped forward and looked down his nose at them "Hercules, something has happened on Mount Olympus". Hercules looked up at Apollo "What’s happened…where’s Ares?" Hercules started to question Apollo. "Whoa hold it." Said a feminine voice. Aphrodite stepped forward "Hercules, you’ve heard of the God Stones you’ve even seen them…you see…theres no easy way to say this…Ares and Gabrielle killed the fates and then Ares touched his god stone and…you know what was so sweet at that moment. Because none of us have ever touched our stones because we don’t know! what would happen if we did, he screamed out Xena’s name…how sweet is that…oh, yeah…anyway there was this flash of light and Ares disappeared and so did all the god stones except for his which turned into a door. Gabrielle ran and opened the door went through it…then the door disappeared. Now for the bad news, because of this we can’t get to Olympus". Hercules was getting more worried by the minute first by hearing about the God Stones, then Gabrielle "What do you mean you can’t get to Mount Olympus?" A gold amour clad women walked forward "Hercules".   
  
"Athena"   
  
"Hercules…Strange things are happening on Mount Olympus, vortexes are opening everywhere, hurricanes, name it and its happening…But we can’t get there because theres a strange mist surrounding Olympus that we can’t penetrate. But theres one more thing…Aphrodite said something today, which I won’t repeat. But the outcome is this. Without war, chaos will happen and with that Aphrodite’ powers die and fade, i.e. Love dies and Chaos consumes the earth and mankind will be destroyed. There’s only a limited amount of time before her powers are completely gone. Then we all start to lose our powers. It’s already started. Without the Gods, the earth and everything else will die…theres nothing we can do…as we speak we keep losing our powers. We need to get to our nearest temples to tell our priests and priestess what’s happened and to get them to get in contact with the other Gods such as the Norse Gods or the Roman Gods. But we don’t know how to get to our temples on earth; we can’! t transport ourselves there because we used a great deal of our energy in coming here to see you. Can you help us?" All of the Gods looked at Hercules, they needed him right now. Hercules looked towards Iolaus and silently asked his permission to let the Gods stay with them. Iolaus nodded, Hercules spoke "Alright but this isn’t going to be easy, since you’ve lost the power to transport yourselves, your going to have to walk a lot. Plus, since you don’t want to worry mortals with what’s happening you’ll have to change your clothes…" Hercules was cut off by Apollo "You want us to dress like mortals?" Hercules nodded "Since you don’t have as much power left, it’ll be easier. Also having a group of people dressed in Godly clothes and walking in a group together will draw a lot of attention. So bandits and thugs would try to attack you. Not all of you have fighting skills. Besides you need to conserve your powers until you can get to your temples…You asked for my help, now I’m gi! ving it to you. Use you powers to give yourselves some mortal clothes, food and blankets…also will the strongest of you also combine your powers to create about 14 horses and a wagon, we will need it" The Gods slowly gave their consent and set about doing the tasks Hercules had ordered them to do.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Gabrielle looked behind her to see the door disappear, she looked back infront of herself only to hear a strange winding sound. There was a great flash of light and when the flash dimmed. She was surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of moving pictures all involving Ares. Suddenly she understood what was happening, she was watching Ares’ life. She wasn’t looking at any in particular when through one of the windows she heard a…happy laugh. She turned around, it was Ares alright. But he was younger, so were all the other Gods. It seemed to be an initiation ceremony. It struck here, this must have been the ceremony when he was given the Godhood of War. She watched carefully as Aphrodite was given her Godhood, she was pleased with what she was given. Zeus stood up and spoke "All of you here today, are given your Godhood, which you will live up to. All of you have been given something that you either wrote down that you wanted or that me and Hera know will suit your personal! ity" Zeus had continued to speak but from behind her another window beckoned her attention it was Ares again but he was singing…it was a competition between him and Apollo. She saw the judges walk forward and announce Ares as the winner. She watched as he smiled and shook Apollo’ hand in sportsmanship. Gabrielle looked around at the other windows and saw that they were pictures of young Ares helping people, protecting the innocent, playing with his siblings, competing in sporting events. Gabrielle turned around and watch the initiation ceremony again, wondering how someone like Ares as a youth had gotten the job as God of War.   
  
"Athena" Zeus’ voice bellowed across the vast hall. "Kneel please, you are to become the Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Weaving. We believe that these things match your personality and charms, also you did acknowledge that you would like to be a Goddess of those qualities. You may go back to your seat" Athena gracefully stood up and went back to her seat. The king of the gods stood up and looked at his wife Hera who until then had been smiling but now was shaking her head at her husband, her eyes pleading to Zeus not to do what he was going to. Zeus looked away and searched out for his son Ares. "Ares, my first-born son, heir to and Defender of Olympus, come forth" Ares walked to the length of the hall to reach his fathers throne.   
  
Gabrielle wished she could hear Ares’ thoughts and no sooner had she thought of that, then she could. _I wonder what I’ll be God of? Arts, Sportsmanship, Protector of the Innocent. But they’ve all been taken. Why does Mother look angry at Zeus. I shouldn’t feel nervous…but I do…This is so cool._ The thoughts stopped as Ares went closer to the throne.   
  
"Ares, please kneel" Ares looked at his mother then father before kneeling "You are to be the defender and heir of Olympus, but today you receive your Godhood. As your father I know what is right for you…for all of you". A sword appeared in Zeus’ hand, he held it out to his son "Ares, today you become the God of War" He handed Ares the sword. Ares took the sword and proceeded to speak "Thankyou father, I will honour my duty as God of War and will protect the innocent and rid of all evil" Ares went to stand up but Zeus’ voice filled the hall "No, Ares you are to be the God of War. More powerful than Athena, your music will be the sounds of mortal men’s dying screams. Your sport, the bloody and violent battles. Your Art will be the bloody bodies that lie rotting on the battlefield. You are THE God of War, you are the thrill in mans veins as the bloodlust roars through their mortal bodies. The heat of battle, the sound of battle will make you what you are. This is what you a! re suited to…your purpose. You asked for it".   
  
Gabrielle’ heart broke in two when she saw Ares’ head hang in vain. He had no choice and she knew it. To be made into something he didn’t want to be.   
  
Ares looked into his father’s eyes "Father, I didn’t ask for this…","Yes you did…you wanted to be a God of Arts…you are, you wanted to be a god of music…the screams of men dying is your music" Ares felt sick to his stomach "You twisted my words around…how could you, you are my father" , "And you are my son, how dare you refuse this gift."   
  
"Its’ not a gift, it’s a curse"   
  
"It is your Godhood, with out it your nothing, take it"   
  
"Mother didn’t have a say did she, she tried to talk you out of it but it didn’t work. You will regret this father, but I will honour my godhood."   
  
"So be it, behold the God of War"   
  
There was a flash and two cherubs appeared infront of Zeus each holding a chalice of blood, which they poured over Ares’ sword. "Now you will truthfully become the god of War". In Zeus’ hands appeared the Cronus Bone. He walked over the Hera and put the knife shaped bone against her neck. "Father, what are you doing" , "Giving you a little incentive…bring her out" The doors to the hall opened and bought forward was a little girl no more than four years in age. The girl walked up to Ares and asked "Do you know where my Mummy is?" , "Father, what do you want me to do?" , "Kill her…or I kill Hera" Ares looked at his father the bloodlust was visible in his eyes, he would kill his mother. "No, father I won’t" Zeus looked at his son "So be it" Zeus dragged the knife-bone over her throat leaving a trickle of blood in its path. Reaching the other side, he then lifted his arm and stabbed her in her right shoulder and right hip. "Son, I’m warning you, kill the girl", "Father…please! stop this" , "Fine" Zeus laughed mockingly then stabbed Hera in her left shoulder. By now Hera was bleeding profusely. "Ares, kill her". Ares looked down at the child, the child was standing so innocently by his side, holding his hand. Ares picked up the little girl and spoke to her "My father is going to kill my mother and everyone else I hold dear, unless I become the God of War and end your life, and I don’t want to do that" Ares’ eyes were full of tears. But he wouldn’t let them fall infront of his father. The girl pressed her hand against Ares’ cheek. "I don’t want to die, but to save your family and friends…I will…promise me…promise me it won’t hurt, one more thing…visit me?" , " Ares nodded his face now gushing in tears "you are such a brave little girl, what’s your name" , "Xaria" , "I will visit you through out eternity…are you ready, such a pretty name for a pretty girl" , "Promise me…it won’t hurt" , "I promise" With that she pushed her head into Ares neck and he! ld him tightly. Ares gathered his strength and looked at his father who held the knife tightly at Hera’ neck. He looked at the girl and raised a hand to her fore head and put her into a deep sleep he then put his fingers either side of her temples and breathed in, he pressed his fingers on her temples hard. The girls neck slumped backwards. Ares had killed to appease his father.   
  
Gabrielle looked around at all the images, feeling very nauseous form what she had just witnessed. She wept silently, after a while she stopped and realised she had to find Ares. She walked to the end of the room of windows and saw a picture of Ares’ pendant on the wall. She pressed it, as she did she saw a familiar blue and white light appear behind her. "Ares" Gabrielle said "The one and only…you’ve been crying why?…I came as quick as I could, Mount Olympus is in chaos, I can’t find any of the gods". Ares ushered Gabrielle to come forward so he could transport them both. But Gabrielle didn’t move. She just pointed at one of the mirrors. Ares walked forth to see what she was looking at, when he saw it was the ceremony he spoke "I visit her every month on the same day…she makes me laugh". Ares then gathered the crying bard in his arms and together they wept for Xena and Xaria.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
_Good he felt the bond, he knows I’m ‘alive’. If only I knew where I was…if…I get back, what will happen to me. I wonder if Ares will visit me in…the Elysian Fields. Gods, why did I jump…Gabrielle, she probably misses me so much and Hercules and Iolaus and…my mother. Why is it always me…If only Ares could get me out of here._  
  
Xena felt alone, confused and abandoned. She wanted to scream out her frustration and so she did.   
  
"HELP ME, Gods SOMEONE PLEASE! AARRGGHH!"   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Ares released his hold on the bard when a terrible deafening scream tore through the air. Gabrielle looked around and saw nothing in the images that had a voice screaming. "Gabrielle, it sounded like Xena and as if it came from our left" The two spread out and searched the area. As Ares walked towards his left he felt his bond strengthen with Xena. He knew that there would always be a bond between them, dead or alive. He used the bond to find her. "Gabrielle, over here…she’s behind this wall. This is well the bond is strongest" Ares summoned up his powers and forced it into the wall. The wall vibrated for a few moments then collapsed. Ares looked inside the hole, it was a white and black marble room. In the midst of it stood a pedestal on which was a swirling purple and silver ball. The bond strengthened… ‘ _Xena’ inside the ball_ ’ Ares thought. He picked the ball up and threw in onto the ground. A black mist spiraled up from the ball, as the object formed he could tell it was his Xena.   
  
Gabrielle peeked through the hole having heard something break and was shocked to see Xena’s spirit standing. She ran over to her and hugged her, or at least tried to. Xena wasn’t solid so her arms passed through her, but she could still feel Xena there on and around her arms. "Ares…Gabrielle, I knew you would try and save me…but I’m now just a ghost again, I belong in the underworld and unless Zeus changes that rule…", "Xena…Zeus and Hera are dead" Gabrielle said "Ares is king of the Gods now, but unless he can find a queen, he’ll have to marry some-one he doesn’t love". Xena looked at Gabrielle then at Ares "That means we just can’t be doesn’t it Ares. We can’t be together, you have to marry an Olympian…probably Athena, because she’s the strongest of the female gods. It’s not fair, I love you…and only you. We should be together" Xena cast her face down-wards, while Ares looked up "I know what’s happened, I know why I’m on Olympus and the other Gods aren’t. I have to tak! e a queen, and if I don’t the balance of Olympus starts to crumble, because both Zeus and Hera are gone. The vortexes and hurricanes on Olympus and the other gods losing there powers are because of this. The forces of Olympus won’t let two Gods who don’t love each other rule. I have to rule with some one I love…you, Xena. I want you as my Queen and as my wife…please" Xena looked at Ares "I’ve had a lot of time to work out my feelings for you, I do love you so much…but what about Gabrielle, mother, all my friends" Gabrielle spoke "Xena, don’t worry about me, if you love the guy then marry him. I mean its not everyday your offered to become Queen of Olympus" Ares and Gabrielle looked at Xena "Then its settled…I will become your Queen…your wife…as long as my friends can come to" Ares started laughing "Xena, of course they can, who do you want"   
  
"Gabrielle, Mother, Argo of course , Joxer, Ephiny and Iolaus" Ares knew there was one more person "Alright Xena, Hercules can come too, but if he starts telling me how to run or do things, he’s out. No second chance. I mean that, the only reason he can come is because of you" Xena nodded knowing that this was a huge favour granted my Ares.   
  
Gabrielle butted in "Ares…may I ask two things of you, well ones more of a request" Xena mouthed the words _What could it hurt!_ Towards Ares. He nodded "Well, firstly I think you should tell the gods they can come back to Olympus and secondly would you please bring back Talus from the Elysian Fields" Both Ares’ and Xena’s eyebrows rose "Gabrielle, why Talus I thought you loved Perdicus" inquired Xena. "I married Perdicus because he wouldn’t kill and he was lonely, I’ve done a lot of thinking, I do love him still but Talus is so much more than him…Ares please grant me this". Ares took a moment to think ‘ _Well lets see, we give the blonde back her love and what would happen…Gabrielle would spend more time around Talus and that means I get to spend more time with my princess…no queen…anyway she did help me._ "Alright Gabrielle, I’ll bring him back. We’d better go back to Olympus and pick up a bunch of mortals and a bunch or squabbling Gods…I wonder what there doin! g right now" Xena, Gabrielle and Ares started laughing as he transported them respectively back to the bed-chamber where Xena’s body was and the Elysian Fields to get Talus.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Xena found herself in Ares’ bedchamber in Thrace, she knew what she would find here. She walked over to the bed and saw her body there, within two seconds Xena had gone from beside her body to being mortal again. "Ares…I’m ready". There was flash of light and Xena disappeared from the chamber.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Gabrielle wandered through the Elysian Fields looking for Talus, she saw some of her relatives and said hello to them, but she kept walking for ages until she spotted a small creek with wildflowers growing on the banks. She sat down to rest her tired feet. As she did she heard some-one say her name. Gabrielle looked around, Talus was on the other side of the bank she got up grumpily, how was she going to cross _If only Ares would get me across to the other side_ there was a flash of light and she found herself on the other side, she quietly said ‘Thankyou’, to the dark god. "Talus", "Gabrielle" they hugged. "Talus, I’m not dead, I’m here to make an offer. I want you to come and live with me on Mount Olympus…please" , "Gabrielle, you need to know something, I fell in love with you when I first saw you, I still love you of course I’ll come with you". Gabrielle started to cry with happiness, tears that reflected all the colours around her, he wiped them away. She stood ! up "Ares, we’re ready" There was a flash of light and they disappeared.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
"Hercules, they are getting really annoying I wish they would go home" the blond hunter said, Hercules nodded at Iolaus’ point, as he did a strong, deep, masculine voice cut through the air "Ah, don’t worry little brother, they are going home right now, and you’re coming with us. Xena’s orders. Theres no point arguing with her, I just give-in, and anything she wants, she gets" _This day is getting weirder_ thought Hercules. "If I were you two, I’d put your hands over your ears" the Demi-god and hunter did that, Ares grinned wickedly at them and yelled "ATTENTION" all of the peasant dressed Olympians held their hands to there ears and turned and faces him. "You have your powers back now, I’ve chosen a queen. You can go back to Olympus…NOW" The gods and goddesses wasted no time in going back to Olympus. Ares extended his hands to Iolaus and Hercules, the cautiously took the extended hands and were suddenly whisked away to Olympus. All that was left in their places was ! 14 horses, a carriage and loads of peasant clothes.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
The vast hall of Olympus was filled with the presences of all the Olympian Gods. The chamber doors opened and Cupid and Hermes walked out. As they did the whole room fell silent. Cupid address the Gods "Fellow Olympians, I present to you the King and Queen of Olympus. Ares the God of War and Xena the Warrior Princess…aka to the rest of you, the only person Ares ever talks about" Most of the Gods laughed at Cupid’s comment but then fell silent as Xena and Ares walked out. Xena was in a dark red dress with had five shoestring straps on each side that joined the rest of the dress but created a beautiful pattern on her shoulders. The dress was made of silk and was low cut. The bottom of the dress flowed out and came to rest just above her feet. Her hair was half up and half down. The top halve being taken back in 5 small plaits that came to join together with a silver clasp that had a sword design on each side. Around her neck she wore a small light silver rune of w! ar on an almost invisible silver chain. Beside her stood the God of War, his hair although was short was slicked back. He wore a pair of infamous black leather pants and shoes but both were of a brilliant black that seemed to shine even more than the sun did. Instead of his traditional black vest, he wore a black long sleeved silk shirt that was to the surprise of some of the Gods, all buttoned up. Over the top of the shirt he wore a very shiny black leather jacket which set off his looks.   
  
Xena and Ares arm in arm approached the podium infront of the two thrones, when they nodded to Hermes who walked to another set of doors and opened them. From those doors entered Gabrielle and Talus. Gabrielle’ short blond hair was brushed back with a small wreath of deep blue and pink flowers in her hair. Her dress which was strapless was a dark green forest green which ended just above her feet. Talus also had his hair slicked back and was wearing a black suit which wasn’t as black as Ares’ suit was but just enough, it was more of a dark green than black. They walked in front of all the gods till they approached the podium. Gabrielle and Talus parted and Gabrielle walked and sat next to Xena while Talus went and walked to sit next to Ares. Xena and Ares sat down in their thrones. As they did a tremendous roar went round the chamber as the Gods chorused their approval of Xena as their queen.   
  
Hermes clapped his hands once in the air and everyone went quiet. Four cherubs appeared with one goblet each. They walked forward and handed the goblets to Xena, Ares, Gabrielle and Talus. Hermes spoke "With this ambrosia not only to we seal the royal tradition of accepting our king and queen but we will also welcome three more gods to be with us in our reign". Ares drank his ambrosia followed by Gabrielle and Talus. Only Xena was left not having drunk out of the goblet, slowly she lowered her goblet down and left her throne.   
  
All the Gods looked at Xena shocked at her refusing the Ambrosia. Xena walked over to Ares who had worry written all over his face. Xena sat down on his lap and proceeded to lick his lips with her tongue before kissing deeply into his mouth. Ares felt Xena’ tongue demanding entry and freely let her in his mouth. Her tongue tasting every inch of his mouth thoroughly, before slowly bringing the kiss to an end. As she bought her head away from Ares’ mouth she noticed a small tear drop of Ambrosia which had left a trial from his mouth now dangling precariously from his chin. She reached down and licked it off with her tongue. She got off his lap and sat back down on her throne.   
  
"Xena, what are you doing?" asked a very emotionally charged Ares. Xena looked at him and sighed. She stood up "Gods of Olympus, I am very sorry for the spectacle you just witnessed. But I love Ares with all my soul and how better to become a God than from the one you love. I drank the ambrosia he had drank, just in a slightly different way" With that she extended her hand to Ares who took it. Ares just looked at her and smiled. The other Gods seeing the looks the newly married pair were giving each other quickly left the hall. Gabrielle and Talus stayed behind briefly but then left. Xena and Ares just stared at each other before they too left the hall.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
Xena and Ares appeared in their bed-chamber. Ares walked over to the cabinet and poured out two glasses of Ambrosia laced-wine, he then walked over and sat down next to Xena at the table. "You know Xe, you had me a little worried today at the induction ceremony" Ares said as he passed one of the glasses to Xena. Their fingers touched lightly as the exchange was made. Xena gave a small smile "I was actually worried that one of the Gods might try something, like poison my Ambrosia goblet. Besides I’m rather glad I drank my Ambrosia the way I did" Ares raised his eyebrow "And why is that, my dear" she became solemn as she spoke "Because if something had happened to me I would have been in your arms…besides I did enjoy drinking my Ambrosia that way". Ares caught onto the subtle hint that Xena was playing at and took the wine glass out of her hand, as he did that their fingers once again touched but this time Ares caught her fingers in his. He pulled Xena up to stand next to him. The two lovers stood facing each other, the tension in the air was thick. Xena’ hand caressed Ares’ sculptured cheek while her other hand wrapped around the back of his neck bringing him closer towards her. His two hands rested on the small of her back. As their lips brushed, the tension in the room was replaced by electricity. Their kisses remained gentle and passionate. As they parted Ares noticed a small tear roll down Xena’ face. Ares was concerned "Xena what is it?" Xena looked at his eyes "Ares, I love you with all my heart and tonight I want to show you that" , "Xena, I love you too, I never want you to forget this night.”   
  
With that the two lovers smiled. Xena kissed Ares gently on the lips, her tongue snaking out to outline his bottom lip, he shuddered in response. She pulled back only to come back and kiss him deeply on the lips. Ares’ tongue slipped easily into Xena’ mouth. It was then the two of them increased the passion that was between them. While their tongues wrestled, Ares’ hands were busy undoing the clip on the back of Xena’ dress. With the clip undone the dress was just resting on her shoulders. He broke their kiss and sat Xena down on the edge of the bed. Ares pulled the dark thin red straps off her shoulders. The top of the dress fell down towards her waist, exposing her toned body. Xena smiled seductively up at Ares and patted the bed beside her. Ares sat down as Xena pulled him to herself in a crushing kiss, ending the ever-fueling kiss she proceeded to remove the leather jacket and silk shirt from its owner. She then pushed him down onto his back.   
  
Xena removed the rest of her dress, except for her undergarment with a thought. She lowered her lips once again to return Ares’ passionate kisses from earlier. As they kissed, Ares rolled them over so Xena was now underneath him and proceeded to kiss her neck. She arched her neck back to give him more access. Her hands roamed his strong muscled back and arms. His hands rested now on her sides. Ares looked Xena straight in the eye and saw only saw love reflected there. Ares moved his head back up to her mouth for a very long kiss. Xena pulled away and whispered something in Ares’ ear. He was surprised but he complied, within moments the loving couple had disappeared from the bed-chamber to a deserted tropical island to continue their loving indulgence in one another.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
The next morning Xena awoke to find herself on a beach with a fur covering over herself and Ares. She looked to see if he was awake, only to find him staring back at her. "Xena" Ares started "I just want you to know, that I’m glad you’re back…alive, I’m sure Gabrielle will tell you everything. But I want you to know that I would of searched the entire known and unknown world to find you" Xena smiled "Thankyou, we really should get back though". Ares nodded and transported them back to their bed chamber on Mount Olympus.   
  
When they arrived back Xena noticed they were in the bed chamber "Ares…this isn’t really what I meant!" Ares just smirked "I know!" He then proceeded to smother Xena in kisses and caresses.   
  
~~~~~()~~~~~   
  
The couple finally got up at about mid-day, during sips and bites of ambrosia laced food. Ares proceeded to tell Xena the ordeal with Athena and Discord during the time she was absent. After hearing the story Ares looked in Xena’ sapphire coloured eyes. Only to see the love for himself disappear and the hatred for what Athena had done appear. Xena looked at "Ares, I swear that I will bring Athena to justice for everything", "Xena, that’s not all, if you do that then she will try and get me punished for murdering the fates, of which I didn’t do!"   
  
"We’ll prove that she masterminded the whole thing. Don’t worry"   
  
"Yes but you can’t represent me!"   
  
"Ares, does the irritating blond sound familiar!"   
  
"Yes, of course…Gabrielle!"   
  
"Don’t forget Talus, they are quite a formidable team. Ares you’ve nothing to lose"   
  
"I guess not!"   
  
"Trust me"   
  
"I do Xena, I do"   
  


The End


End file.
